Need You Now
by BeckyLuvsTwilight
Summary: Bella drags Edward out of the school and back to her house. What does she have planned? AH/AU/OOC Lemon One-Shot Mature Content Short and Sweet


A/N I had a little inspiration today. Result a short little lemon one-shot. Mature Content you have been warned.

Disclaimer: Thank you Stephenie for Edward, and sparkly Vampires.

Need you Now

BPOV

I couldn't take it anymore. I would not let another second go by without letting him know how I felt about him. I watched him lick the juice from his orange off his fingers. _Damn now my panties are wet. _As he sat with his teammates. He has just broken up with his long time girlfriend Tanya. He actually caught her cheating. Well Alice made sure he caught her cheating. We came up with this plan about 3 months ago, that's when she caught Tanya cheating on Edward. Alice tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen.

Flashback

"That fucking bitch I'm gonna kill her!" Alice stormed into my house, after I opened the door.

"Well, hello to you Alice too, who are you talking about?" I followed her into the kitchen, she was ranting and cussing so fast I couldn't really make out what she was saying. She stopped when I came into the room.

"Tanya, I caught her cheating on Edward."

"WHAT!"

Internally I was jumping up and down. I have been pining over Edward for almost 3 years now, that is when I moved to Forks.

"Yeah, I was in Port Angeles, and I happened to drive down a residential area trying to find this little boutique that sells Lingerie, I got turned around, anyway I saw her leaning up against this car sucking the face off some blond headed guy."

"Are you sure it was her?" My heart couldn't take a mistaken identity.

"Oh, yes she was wearing that same skanky outfit she was wearing earlier today, when she was hanging all over my brother." Alice was still visibly shaken.

"Did she see you?"

"No, I don't think so. I was stopped at a stop sign, her back was to me. She seamed a little pre-occupied. I rushed through the intersection and came straight here." Then she started squealing and jumping up and down. _Great, I know I'm not gonna like this, I know her too well._

Alice had a plan.

So for the next few weeks, she came over and made slight changes to my appearance everyday before school. Nothing drastic just a little more cute girl next door instead of tomboy Bella. Everyday after school we went stalked Tanya trying to get an idea of what was really going on. Everyday like clock work we would find her car parked in front of that guys house. We found out his name was James, and that he was a senior at Port Angeles high. Edward was at Baseball practice he was clueless. She was clueless to our stalking. Also, Alice bought me little additions to my wardrobe including down right scandalous lingerie. Actually, I didn't think I would like wearing some of the panties and bras she bought me, but it really helped me feel more confident. Plus she was working with me to help me with my shyness and modesty.

About a month in we were still trying to figure out how she was going to Edward to Port Angeles to catch her. Sure we could have taken pictures or video or something but he could argue that it was photo shopped. We were standing by her car brainstorming ways to get him there, when he and Jasper appeared.

"I thought you had practice?" Alice asked Jasper as she threw her arms around him.

"Coach had an emergency, so it got cancelled." Edward said.

"Really." She had a huge grin on her face, she winked at me.

"Come on let's go to Port Angeles, I found this really cute Boutique, and I have wanted to take you there Jasper. Oh, and you two are coming with us." Alice beamed.

I looked at Edward. "I'm in"

He looked at me, "Okay"

We piled into her car, and I prayed the whole way there that we would catch her. When Alice turned down the street to James's house. Edward looked at me funny. I just shrugged my shoulders, and looked back at him.

"Where are we going Alice?" Edward asked

"Shortcut" She smiled back as we approached the stop sign.

"Hey Edward, isn't that Tanya?" Jasper pointed her out as she sucked face with James.

"Yes" I felt bad for him having to see this.

"What do you want to do Edward?" Alice turned her head to look at Edward.

"Just take me home." He looked defeated.

His eyes were a little teary. It made me want him more. I reached out and touched his leg giving him a 'I'm here for you' look. He acknowledged me and placed his hand on top of mine, holding it slightly. He looked out the window for the rest of the ride home, quiet, his hand never leaving mine. I was on fire.

End Flashback

It's now or never, in a month we would be graduating and even though we are going to the same college, I can't wait. When I found out where he was going next year I did everything in power to be accepted too. I know that sounds a bit stalkerish, but I can't stand the thought of him being somewhere, I'm not. Besides, Alice is going there too. I have watched him be Tanya's little play thing for the past 2 years. I got up from the table and told Alice it was time. She knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Good luck Bella." She winked at me.

_You can do this Bella, just do it. Breathe._

With my heart beating, my palms sweating and my stomach full of butterflies, I made my way to his table. Without saying a word I grabbed his hand and started to lead him out of the school towards my truck in the parking lot. He didn't resist, he just started asking questions.

"Bella, what are you doing? Where are we going?" I can't believe he is still following me, and his hand still in mine. I didn't answer him, I was to close to losing my nerve.

"Get in"

I pointed to the passenger side of my truck. He actually got in. I started the truck and drove directly to my house, today was a perfect day Charlie has a double shift, he would be gone for hours.

"Please come inside with me. I need to talk to you" I said to a visibly stunned Edward.

"Okay Bella, what about school?"

"I had Alice call and excuse you for the rest of the day, and I will tell Charlie to write me a note tomorrow to excuse my absence. Let's go."

We climbed out of my truck and I grabbed his hand pulling him through my house and up the stairs to my room.

I pulled him to my bed and sat him down forcibly. He started to speak and I put my finger to his mouth shushing him. He eyed me curiously as I backed away from him, until I was about an arms reach from him. I took off my shirt and his breath caught. He sat there silent just like I hoped he would. I took off my jeans, shoes and socks. He followed, to my surprise, by taking his clothes off, leaving both of us in our underwear. He never left his sitting position. He looked me up and down as I did the same to him. He was beautiful in his black boxer/briefs. His chest was lusciously toned and so were his legs. I closed the distance between us and stood before him. Our eyes locked the whole time.

"Make love to me, Edward." I could barely speak.

"Bella, are you sure?"

"Please, god yes."

He rose swiftly to his feet, cupped my ass, and wrapped my legs around his waist, then he gently laid me down on my bed. He climbed up beside me and I turned to face him. His hand cupped my face as he pulled his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and slow at first. His tongue graced my bottom lip asking for entrance. I happily complied. He tasted divine and our tongues danced in perfect rhythm. I felt his hands start to explore my body, one cupped my covered breast, the other slid to my ass, he cupped it under my panties. I let out a slight whimper. My body was on fire. I needed to touch him too. My hand went down to the last piece of offending clothing he had on. I slid my hand in grabbing his delicious ass, he let out a velvety moan that went straight to between my thighs. I tingled with want. My other hand in his hair. I needed more. I pulled him closer to me, as we continued to make out, hoping to create some friction. Our bodies were shivering and full of wanton. He reached around unclasped my bra threw it to the floor. He broke our kiss, and immediately took my naked breast into his mouth. _I knew he would be a gifted lover._ Nothing in my wildest dreams could compare to real life Edward. Not wanting the other one to feel left out, he now took my other breast into his mouth. I moaned in utter delight. His eyes shot up to mine, and I could see the fire in them, he wanted me too. Our lips came together again, our tongues swirling.

I broke our kiss, gasping for air, his emerald eyes stared back at me as I tried to pull him on top of me and between my legs. He quickly complied and in an instant his erect member was on my lady parts causing us both to hiss in pleasure. Our mouths crashed together again and he began to rock gently against me, creating the friction I so needed. I reached down with both of my hands sliding down into his underwear, I grabbed his ass pulling him down harder against me, sending me over the edge. I broke our kiss as, I cried out in pleasure. I closed my eyes seeing stars. Edward had given me my first orgasm. My chest was heaving as I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. Suddenly, I was completely mortified and my face started to flush even more. I buried my bright red face into his shoulder.

'Bella, look at me, your so beautiful, please don't be embarrassed."

My eyes meet his and I spoke softly, "I'm ready Edward."

He slid off of me and took my panties with him tossing them to the floor. He stood next to the bed and I handed him a condom from my bedside drawer. He dropped his boxers to the floor. I gasped, he smiled at me as he rolled the condom into place. Never speaking a word.

He climbed over me, positioned himself at my entrance, then I started to feel him penetrate me. I wondered if I should tell him this was my first time. I decided he would know soon enough. He was trying to be gentle and I wondered if he knew already. Then, he broke my barrier and his face suddenly became panicked. Tears were streaming down my face from the burn and initial shock. I tried to adjust to fit him. It felt surreal him being inside me. I had wanted this for so long.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me, are you okay"

"Yes, Edward please move."

He started moving up and down thrusting ever so gently. The pain subsided and I responded to him by meeting his thrusts, making love to him too. His breath became more strained and I knew he was close. He started to make soft heavenly moans, and moved so gracefully above me, holding me close. Kissing me when we weren't letting the pleasures of the moment escape our lips. Edward buried his face into my shoulder saying my name over and over again. I felt him pulse inside of me, he was coming. That sent electric waves although my body. I cried out because the pulsing sent me into another orgasm. Our breathing slowly started to calm down. He lifted his head and kissed me deeply.

"Are you ok, did I hurt you?" I giggled a little.

"No, you didn't hurt me. Edward that was the best experience of my life and way better than my dreams." His face glowed and kissed me softly.

"Wait, you dream about me, like this?" He asked me softly.

"Yes, frequently."

"Really, I dream about you too."

My lips captured his as he slowly removed himself from me and I mourned the loss. He got up and removed the condom, then climbed back in bed with me.

"So, Bella what did you want to talk to me about?"

We laughed and spent the rest of the afternoon together.

A/N What did ya think.


End file.
